Pikachu X Snivy
by hyperblade28
Summary: Pikachu likes Snivy and Snivy likes Pikachu but both are unaware of both but will there be a future for the two.
1. Chapter 1

A Pikachu X Snivy one shot story

To disclaimers Pokémon does not belong to me but I wish it did

Anyway the reason I made this was because I thought why not make a Pikachu X Snivy story. So hope you all enjoy. And if you're going to ask about the title I really couldn't think of anything else but if you have suggestions please leave them in my private messaging inbox

This around the time they began to travel to Meowth in the Unova Region and they made a rest stop for a well-deserved rest on their way to Nimbassa city. And note that the Pokémon will talk like humans in this.

"Hey guys how we let the gang to have fun until dinner is ready" asked ash. "Yeah besides I think sometimes the Pokémon get bored in there Poké balls" Iris said as she and Ash got out there poke balls. "Alright gang come on out!"

"Pikachu keep an eye on everyone and make sure that axew doesn't get into any trouble"

"Got it" said Pikachu knowing Ash really could not even understand him. "Hey Pikachu can I talk to you in private" said Meowth walking up to Pikachu. "Alright then" as they walked behind a tree Meowth made sure nobody followed them. "Alright I need to ask you one thing."

"Okay what"

"Do you like Snivy?"

"What! No"

"Admit it I see the way you look at her"

"Well I guess I do"

"Good but why didn't you never tell her"

"Well it's because she's too special for me to just walk up to her and say I like her"

"Look I know what you're going through but it's ok to be shy about it"

"Since when"

"Long story but more importantly I think I can help"

"Really"

"Yep so does she like you?"

"Not sure but probably not"

"Then we need to get her to like you"

"Ok so how do we do that?"

"Hm… oh, how good are you at writing poems"

"Good why"

"Then we'll write a love poem but we will not put your name on it, dig"

"Oh ok"

"So let's get started"

Meowth and Pikachu got what they needed and got to work

"Alright Meowth we need good things on this…. Wait that's it"

Pikachu wrote:

To my dearest snake,

Your beauty can out match the full moon,

You're like a delicate rose, showing your beauty

From the moment I laid eyes on you I went head over heels for you

Meet me at the lake near the campsite tonight if you want to know who your secret admirer is

Signed,

Someone you know from the group.

After Meowth read the poem he said "Not bad, so why tonight anyway?" Pikachu smirked this and said "you were right before I should have tolled her and now that happens"

Meanwhile with Snivy…

"So what's your advice Tranquil?"

"You have to see if he likes you; tell me has he shown any signs"

"Well it all depends since he's an electric type so it's different"

"Okay so has his tail got slightly electric around you ever?"

"Yeah that one time when we were in Nacerene city when I got in to the battle club pool to make sure oshawatt stay out of trouble and I always got wet because he couldn't aim when he used aqua jet and always landed in the pool with a splash. And when I got outside and met up with Pikachu outside seeing I was wet his tail got a spark on it"

"So he does like you"

"Yeah but how can we be sure"

"True it's only a guess"

Any way back with Pikachu and …

Pikachu found a rose and attached it on to the poem and waited until it was sunset.

Later…

After dinner he went to Tepig

"Hey Tepig"

"Oh hey Pikachu what's up?"

"Can you do me a favor and give this to Snivy please"

"Sure and is this from you?"

"Yes" said Pikachu blushing

"Alright"

"But don't tell her it's from me"

"Okay"

Tepig found Snivy talking to Tranquil "hey Snivy, hey… Tranquil"

"Anyway this is for you Snivy"

"Oh who's it from"

"Pi… I'm not allowed to say"

"Oh well"

"Well got to run I have to… help oshawatt polish his … shell, yeah that's it"

"Well Awkward"

"What does the note say?"

Snivy read the note and was surprised

"Wow this is a love note or poem and it says to meet him by the lake tonight"

"Who could have wrote this"

"Well Snivy lets thinking: there's oshawatt but he couldn't have wrote this, the hand writing is too good and Tepig doesn't fingers, Axew is too young to know about this stuff same deal with Scraggy and Excadrill does have fingers. So that only leaves Pansage and Pikachu"

"Well the only way to find out is to wait til tonight"

"Well then girl we need you for to get ready"

They stared by using the rose to get the fragrance on to Snivy. Then they went through Iris's bag and found purple eye liner and used it. And finally found a flower and put it on Snivy's head

Meanwhile Pikachu also got ready for tonight. He started by using one of Ash's combs then found a sprayer and an Oran berry and squeezed the juice into the bottle and sprayed the home made cologne on himself. And got a black necklace with a Poke' ball on it.

"Well Meowth how do I look"

"Great"

With Snivy…

"So tranquil how do I look"

"Beautiful"

That night Pikachu got up when everyone else was asleep same with Snivy but when Pikachu got to the lake he began to wonder 'what if she doesn't come'. Just as he was beginning to think of leaving he heard a small voice

"Hello Pikachu"

"! Snivy"

"So you're my secret admirer"

"Not what you expected"

"Well yes and no"

"Huh?"

"Well yes because I never thought it was you and no because I thought it could've been any other guy in group"

"Wow I don't know how to respond to that"

"Yeah so how long have you had a crush on me?"

"Since Ash caught you"

"And you're saying this now"

"Look the only reason i never told you was because I love you so much I can't, no wait couldn't just walk up to you and say I love you you're that special to me"

"You love me that much"

"Yes"

"Funny you said that, I love you to"

"Really"

"Yes"

Snivy went up to Pikachu and put her hand on his cheeks and said "Did you mean what you said on the poem you wrote"

"Every word Snivy"

Pikachu was about lip lock with her but Snivy stopped him saying "I don't kiss on the first date"

"Have you ever had a date?"

"Good point"

So Pikachu got Snivy into a lip lock and made out for a few minutes then returned to camp as they returned three words were mentioned they were "I love you"

Whew that took me a few hours anyway hope you enjoyed it but if you want me to make me a ch2 please put that in my private messaging inbox. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Same rules apply as last chapter

The next morning…

Pikachu woke up and went up to Meowth "Hey Meowth"

"Hey Pikachu, so how did it go"

"Best night of my life"

"Cool"

"So what are you going to do know you have the girl of your dreams?"

"Well I guess the reasonable thing to do is to ask her out on another date"

Meanwhile with Snivy and Tranquil…

"It was the best night of my life Tranquil I can't even describe the feeling"

"Well good for you I just wish Tepig could be a romantic like Pikachu"

"Well there really is a lot to expect you never know he could like you back"

"Thanks Snivy"

Let's see what Ash is up to shall we

"He Iris, Cilan"

"Yes Ash?"

"Have you both noticed that Pikachu and Snivy have been closer than ever? I mean before they didn't go around each other much now there spending every minute together"

"Ash is right before they do much together and now they're the best of friends or there more than just friends"

"If so an interesting flavor of power and grace"

"You're probably right"

"Anyway we should moving if we want to get to Nimbassa city witch is"

Cilan checked his town map and realized they still have a long ways to go to get to Nimbassa city

"Looks like we have keep going even further even if we leave now we'll get there in about a few days"

"Great"

With Pikachu and Snivy…

"Hey Sweetie"

"Hello my elegant little rose"

Giggle

"So Snivy you want to go on another date tonight"

"Of course"

"I here that the next stop is probably going to be right next to a lake so don't have to worry to be gone to long"

"Good"

Snivy kissed Pikachu's cheek and left to go talk to Tranquil.

"Hi Snivy"

"Hey Tranquil Pikachu asked me on another date tonight"

"Good for you"

"Are you alright?"

"Sigh yes"

"Then why so glum chum"

"It's because you have Pikachu I feel like a third wheel around both of you"

"Nonsense what we need is to find you a bit of romance yourself"

"Thanks"

"So out of everyone in the groups who do you like the most but Pikachu"

"Not sure"

"Oshawatt?"

"No way"

"What about Excadrill?"

"Na he's nice but is more of a serious guy"

"Maybe… Pansage"

"No he's a gentleman but not my type literally"

"Um… woo how about Tepig"

"…blush"

"You like him"  
"Okay I admit it I do like him but I don't think I'm ready yet"

"Well I won't hold back on your decision just tell me when you're ready ok"

"Ok Thanks Snivy"

"Anyway we should get going"

"Were going to leave soon"

"Alright"

As everyone got into their poke' balls except Pikachu and Axew and Meowth

They got on their way.

"Hey Pikachu"

"Yes"

"Is it true that you and Snivy are dating now?"

"Its official how did you know?"

"I got it from Pansage who got it from Excadrill who got it from oshawatt who got it from Tepig who got it from you"

"… Axew I did not get one word you just said"

"Neither did I"

"I hear your both going on another date tonight am I right"

"Yes you are"

"Wow cool but I'm probably too young to know about this stuff anyway"

"Yes, yes you are"

"But didn't you tell me that a Buneary liked you?"

"Yea but I also said that I only liked her as a friend"

"Tussah"

"Anyway I told her before I left Sinnoh and she didn't seem upset so I'm not worried if that ever happens"

"Good for you"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if so many females like me I mean I am irresistible"

"Right"

"But really have you ever thought about who you'll love in the future because I have"

"Not really Pikachu but heck it will have to be….."

"You don't have a clue do you"

"I only wish that Tepig would man up and tell Tranquil how he feels"

"Who, who slow down Tepig has a crush on Tranquil"

"Yea it's true but I promised not to tell anyone so don't bring it up or tell anyone got it"

"Gotcha"

"Good"

"Hey will you look at that its night fall"

"Wow time flies when you talk eh?"

"Cilan we should start setting up camp"

"Right and what luck in front of lake maybe tomorrow we can all get a good swim"

That night…

Snivy got out of her poke' ball like oshawatt tends to do. And Pikachu got to the lake as well as Snivy.

"The moon is so beautiful Pikachu"

"I beg to differ"

"Huh?"

"Nothing is more beautiful than you Snivy"

"Aw thank you Pikachu"

Pikachu got a kiss on the cheek. But little did either one know that was only half awake and began to see what the commotion was all about and was surprised Iris was right before. So he began to try to wake up Cilan and Iris.

"Cilan, Iris wake up"

"What is it ash"

"Look"

"Woo is that Pikachu and Snivy"

"Yes Iris you were right before"

"Pikachu you sloty dog you"

Now back to Snivy and Pikachu…

"You know I don't care how long I stay in Unova as long as I'm with you"

"Same here"

"Wow how knew they were a couple"

"I know such a powerful force and a delicate—"

"We get it already geez"

"Snivy"

"Yes Pikachu"

"After all the death defying adventures I'm just glad to be alive to meet you"

"Awww"

They got into lip lock and Ash, Iris, and Cilan just sat there jawed opened and returned to sleep.

"Good night, I love you"

Snivy blew a kiss at Pikachu and Pikachu caught.

Well that's that hope you enjoyed that please review. You can thank someone for this chapter if you want me to make another Chapter 3 please leave your request in the private messaging or review about that your choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the conflict

Remember if you want a new chapter just review and say you want me to make more I'll be taking requests from anyone who would like a 4th chapter

The next Morning…

"Morning everyone" said Pikachu as he yawned awake to all the Pokémon in the group

"Morning Pikachu" everyone replied

Pikachu went back into the tent to go wake up Ash but he had to wake him up with a really loud noise or something needs to hit him hard since he was a heavy sleeper. So he went to the only person that can wake him up without hurting him, Oshawatt.

So Pikachu left the tent and found Oshawatt in the open field, outside the camp, staring in awe at Emolga. "Hey Oshawatt, am I interrupting?" asked Pikachu with a jester "Nothing, nothing at all" Oshawatt said with a fierce blush that went across is face "You like Emolga don't you" asked Pikachu teasing "Well… i… Sigh yes" oshawatt said shyly "Knew it but anyway do you think you can help me wake up Ash?"

"Sure I could go for a laugh"

"We are not going to set his butt on fire… again, besides I would've asked Tepig instead"

"Point taken"

So Pikachu and Oshawatt made their way back to the tent and creped behind Ash

"Okay Oshawatt I need you to use water gun and blast him out of the tent"

"Again?" he said complaining

"Yes again"

"Ok"

SPLASH!

"Whoa what on earth was that? ...Pikachu you know you could've just set my butt on fire like last time"

Oshawatt was about to say something but Pikachu covered his mouth saying "Not one word"

Later that day…

Pikachu was talking to Snivy when Emolga began to eavesdrop on them

"Hm what are they talking about?"

With Snivy and Pikachu and there conversation …

"Really Pikachu do you mean it"

"Yes I do"

"Well I know how to thank you"

Snivy kissed Pikachu on his lips and they made out for a few minutes and Emolga looked in shock pun intended

"This can't be I have to know for sure"

Emolga went to find Axew because other than Ash he was the closest to Pikachu. She found Axew looking at his reflection in lake.

"Axew I need to ask you something"

"What is it?" asked Axew pretending not to care

"Are Pikachu and Snivy a Couple?"

"Yes why?"

Emolga just stood there heartbroken

Axew just stood there pondering what is up with Emolga. But then he got an answer.

"Wait a minute you like Pikachu don't you and you're sad because he loves Snivy"

"Took the words right out of my mouth" she said in depression

"Wow didn't see this coming"

"It's bad enough Snivy is my rival sob but now she takes the one I love" she said sobbing "I mean were both electric types right why does he fall for a grass type like Snivy and not me"

"Well maybe it's because you used attract on everyone to get food he said he would never go near because he worried you'd use attract again on him"

"True"

"Well I feel awkward"

"Well thanks for the info"

"You're welcome"

Emolga began to walk to think things through

'He's right Pikachu wouldn't go near me without worrying about attract, but what does Pikachu see in her?'

Then she decided to get a plan to get Pikachu to go on a date with her (Look I'm desperate for a ending right now so don't judge me)

"Hm what can I do?"

Emolga got thinking and after a few minutes she came up with a plan

Later that day…

"Are you serious" Pikachu yelled in anger

"Well what will it be go on a date with me or Snivy is dead your choice"

"Fine but just one"

"And a kiss"

"GRRR… fine" Pikachu just couldn't believe Emolga threated him to go out with her and if he refused she'd kill Snivy

"I can never forgive that girl"

"What's the matter?" Tepig as he scared Pikachu

"Tepig… you… almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry but what happened, does it involve Snivy and you"

"Yes but not just us Emolga to"

"What Happened?"

"It's like this"

Pikachu explained what happened and Tepig could not believe his hears

"Emolga really did that to you"

"Yes"

"I just can't believe she likes you"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"I mean I didn't see this coming but if Oshawatt finds out that she likes you Emolga won't be the only problem to worry about"

"Don't worry I'll find a way out of this… I hope"

Later Pikachu went to Excadrill thinking he might know something

"Hey Excadrill"

"Oh hi Pikachu what's up?"

"I need your help"

"It's Emolga isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Tepig told me before you got here"

"Oh well… anyway how do I get out of this"

Both began to ponder on what to do then Excadrill got an idea

"That's it"

"What's it?"

"I have an idea and if it works Emolga will never bother you again"

"That's perfect"

"Alright she to go on a date correct"

"Well yes"

"She never said it had to be good"

"It's so evil and deceiving I… like it"

"Good"

"But what will I do to make it horrible"

"Just do what you would never do on a date with Snivy"

"Oh yeah"

That night…

Pikachu began to wait at the lake to meet up with Emolga

"Good you're here I was actually worried you thought I was bluffing and wouldn't show up"

"I don't risk lives especially if it's the ones I love"

"Remember you have to give me a kiss at the end of the night"

That's when Pikachu got his plan into action

"Alright I'll warn you I never brush my teeth"

"Doesn't matter"

'Darn' Pikachu thought sadly

"And … I didn't bathe in a few days"

"You smell like a fresh lemon"

'Curse me for being a clean freak'

"So do you think I look cute?"

'Maybe if making her think I'm gross won't, what about insults' Pikachu smirked at this thought

"I think you look like a Garbordor in a dump" He said cruelly

"That's actually the best thing a guy said to me without me using attract on him"

All Pikachu could do was jaw drop all the way to his feet"

"Do you like what you see?"

"No all I see is the ugliest, stupidest, most selfish electric rat in history"

Pikachu had never said anything so cruel to anyone in his life but she deserved it. After that Emolga began to cry. So while she was crying Pikachu snuck away to Tepig and woke him up and brought him were Emolga was still crying. He held Tepig like a machine flamethrower pun intended. Then yelled

"Say hello to my little friend… literally"

"Oh sob my -"

SSSPPPOOOWWWSSSHHH!

After the ember shot he said "Clean yourself up put's on shades you make me sick"

"Are the shades really necessary" asked Tepig

"Yes"

If you found the last part cruel or funny or both please don't write any bad reviews see you all later…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So as usual same rule apply so don't ask how many chapters I'm going to make please and note another couple will be here but legendary

The next morning Pikachu woke up extra early to take a swim in the lake but to his surprise when he started to back stroke and stopped to relax on his back the current of the water led to a small river and began to drift away slowly from the campsite. When everyone woke up noticing Pikachu was missing everyone panicked, especially Snivy, like it was going to be the end of the world well everyone except Emolga.

Everyone began to call his name but Pikachu was too far to notice everyone one began to think something happened or worse.

Meanwhile…

'Well I'd better get back on land or I'll end up like my grandfather all wrinkly' thought Pikachu as he got up and realized he drifted away from the group and into another lake not too far though. Then he saw a big black figure sitting down a little depressed. Then began to wonder who it was and why did it seem so familiar 'Wait could that be Zekrom but why is he so down,… even though he was the one who took away my electric type moves electrics have to help each other out even if foe.' As Pikachu began to think about it more he began to approach the dark dragon. "Hey Zekrom" then Zekrom's eyes pointed to the small little mouse "Hey aren't you the Pikachu who I took away his electric type moves" asked deeply witch scared Pikachu a little "Yes. So I noticed you look a little down what's up is it Reshiram or something?"

"Yes you see I have a crush on her and I'm a little shy to admit it"

"Well it's ok to be shy abou… wait her?" remembering the other Reshiram who he was certain was a dude.

"You must be thinking of her brother that was encased in a stone" all Pikachu could just stare confusingly

"Oookkk" Pikachu said awkwardly "Anyway back to the matter at hand, it's alright to be shy about it you just need to express your feelings somehow" with that both electric types began to think until Pikachu spoke up.

"What does Reshiram like?"

"Flowers which I don't get because she's a fire type"

"Ok what's her favorite?"

"Her favorite flower is rose"

"Good then you'll give her a rose and tell her how you feel"

"Yeah that's it but how do you know about this stuff?"

"I'm in love with a beautiful Snivy"

"You sloty dog"

Meanwhile…

"Pikachu where are you!" Yelled Snivy

Then Tranquil came into the ground…

"Tranquil did you find him"

"No not yet any luck down here?"

"Nope"

"What if we never see him again" Said Snivy sobbing

"Good, that little rat burned me by using Tepig as a stupid flamethrower" said Emolga furious and looking a bit burned

"But you deserved it you threated to kill Snivy if he didn't go on a date with you, you stupid rat" yelled Tepig

"Wait Emolga did what now" said Snivy in sudden anger

"You heard me right"

"Now Snivy let's talk about this" said Emolga

(I'm not going to put in because I have an extremely insane mind when it comes to violence)

Meanwhile…

"Will there she isn't she beautiful?"

"Ok now to put the finishing touches"

Pikachu got a lemon and squeezed the juice in the same sprayer he used on his date and sprayed it on Zekrom.

"Hope this works" said Zekrom as he nervously walked over to Reshiram

"Hey Reshiram"

"Oh hey Zekrom how are you"

"Fine thank you"

"So what's up?"

"Well you see"

"Oh dear Arceus" he whispered under his breath

"Well I got this for you"

Zekrom gave Reshiram the rose and then Reshiram got a small blush under her eyes when she accepted the rose.

"Aw thank you Zekrom but how did you know these were my favorite?"

"I always know what the beautiful ladies like"

Pikachu slapped his face when he heard that line 'Wow I don't know which cornier Cilan's cream corn or his lines'

"Wait you think I'm beautiful?"

"Well yeah"

"Wow thanks"

'Come on Zekrom tell her'

"Well I need to tell you something Reshiram"

"Oh, well what is it?"

"As the years went by and as I knew you I began to grow strong feelings for you so what I'm trying say is that I - -"

Reshiram knew exactly what he meant and ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. And in Zekrom's shock he stood frozen as ice when they broke apart.

"Oh Zekrom I feel the same way pick me up around 8-ish"

"Alright" said Zekrom still frozen

"Seea around" Reshiram said as she left the still paralyzed dragon

Pikachu soon went up to him and said "Dude how do you feel"

"Great"

Then Zekrom fainted in joy "Thanks Pikachu"

"You're welcome now I need get going it's been fun"

"Oh and don't tell anyone please"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Thanks man"

Pikachu got back to the campsite

"Hey guys hat did I miss anything"

"PIKACHU! You're ok" Snivy said happily

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere I guess"

"I'm glad your back"

"Well good to be back with you"

"Aw"

Snivy kissed Pikachu with every Pokémon jaw dropped at sight

Well there you go please review for a chapter 5 peace


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry but the story ends here I lost inspiration for the story but more will come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

After hearing all your respects for the story I've been looking for inspiration and thankfully I have so you can expect a new chapter.


End file.
